Dragon ball XE ch2
'Chapter: Saiyan battle starts' during 1 year XE wariors trained hard to get stronger . *''goku trained at king kai's planet with 10X gravity';'' *''tien ,yamcha ,chiaotzu and krillen trained at kami's lookout ;'' *''gohan trained with piccolo '' *''and broly has his own intensive training '' just a day before saiyans arived goku was wished back with the help of dragon balls ,but he will took some time to complete snake way and arrive on Earth place: planet earth- east city sayians had arrived 1st Human: what the heck is this thing? 2nd Human: 'i think it's an meteor '''3rd Human: '''no, it's an ship!!! ''vegeta and nappa came out from fom thier ships '''Vegeta: '''so this is planet Earth . i can't wait to get my wish for immortality '''Nappa: me too. can i kill some of these earthlings Vegeta: 'why not ? ''nappa blasted the whole city gohan and piccolo sense that , then krillen and broly came thier '''Krillin: '''hey gohan, you are pretty grown up. how was your training with piccolo? '''Broly: '''it should be tough, right? '''Gohan: '''no, piccolo is kind of rude but he is good '''piccolo: now stop your chit-chat , they are here! nappa and vegeta came thier Vegeta: '''yours power level is highest on this planet. tell us where are dragonballs? '''Broly: '''what is a dragon ball? '''Gohan: '''these are the things they came here for '''Nappa: hey vegeta, one of them is an namekian from planet namek Vegeta: '''you are right nappa '''Piccolo: '''me, a namekian?! '''Nappa: even if you are a namekian you are no harm to us Vegeta: nappa, leave that namekian .he must knew about dragon balls Nappa: 'ok so lets fight! '''Vegeta: '''stop nappa , i think this dirt makes a good saibamen '''Nappa: '''you like to play games vegeta ''he took out a jar of beans from his pocket 'Nappa: '''we have 8 , which means 2 of them each ''he digged a hole in ground and put those beans in it in couple of seconds saibamen came out from earth 'Gohan: '''aagh,scary monsters ''saibamen attacks broly,krillen,piccolo and gohan .broly easily kill one of saibamen by punching a him and helps gohan who is having trouble fighting. piccolo and krillen were holding there own very well .then yamcha, chiaotzu and tien came there '' '''Yamcha: '''i think you start the fight without us '''Chiaotzu: '(to gohan)are'nt you the son of goku '''Gohan: yeah Tien: you look just like your father Yamcha: '''(to broly)your name is broly right '''Broly: '''yes '''Nappa: you are now seven huh, so now it will be one on one fight Piccolo: we are not playing a game right ? 'Krillen: '''calm down piccolo, it will give us time till goku arrives '''Tien: '''i will fight first ''tien rushes toward siabamen . he dodged his every attack and defeats him with one swift hit .then siabamen is destroyed by vegeta saying that he is a pure weakling 'Krillen: '''i think it's my turn to fight '''Yamcha: '''stop krillen, i will fight them,because if you die you can't be revived and i will destroy all 6 at once '''Krillen: '''as you say ''yamcha and siabamen faught in ultra-fast speed ,yamcha then came behind siabamen and nearly kills him with 'kamehameha' but siabamen jumps ,wrap him up with his body and self-destruct killing yamcha '''Krillen: '''he took my place, he took my place . i will kill you all!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''krillen summons his ki and uses scattering bullet attack on vegeta,nappa and 3 siabamens while two attacks gohan but were killed by broly and piccolo .all siabamens were killed but vegeta and nappa emerged unharmed then nappa power up, ready to fight XE wariors '' ---- Previous Page Category:Fan Fiction